closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Technicolor
Logo descriptions by DaBigLogoCollector Image captures by DaBigLogoCollector Video captures by DaBigLogoCollector, rikk83, and The Logo Archive Editions by EnormousRat, HiddenResearcher, MegaAveron25, Logophile, DaBigLogoCollectorand SnowflakesOmega Background: Technicolor, a Thomson service and pioneered by Technicolor Motion Picture Corporation, a division of Technicolor SA, is the leader in color processing since 1915. Technicolor has been known for the color of classic movies and shorts from studios like MGM and Disney. 1st Logo (June 12, 1991-June 24, 2009) Nickname: "Multi-Colored Film Reel" Logo: On a black background 3D multi-colored "petals" (yellow, orange, red, purple, blue, and green), which resemble a film reel's holes, slowly spin and zoom in toward us. When the "petals" fill the entire screen, they turn 2D on a white background and zoom out, then lean to the left with a shadow that resembles a multi-colored film reel. "TECHNICOLOR®" and "Color Matters" fade in underneath the petals. FX/SFX: The film reel zooming in, out, and leaning to the left; the text fading in. Variant: On some releases, we first see a white background with the text "Manufactured by" and then cut to the 2D film reel zooming out. Music/Sounds: First, a choir harmonizes throughout, then we start hearing a slowly ascending clicking sound (perhaps representing the spinning of the film reel), which soon begin to descend in tone. When the film reel zooms out, a gentle 8-note piano tune plays. A version has a short version that begins when the reel sound descends. The Technicolor Creative Services notice is silent. Availability: '''Common. The long version of the logo was seen on the library edition VHS of Amistad. The short "manufactured by" version of the logo(with Technicolor Creative Services logo) is seen at the end of Star Wars - Episode I - The Phantom Menace VHS (standard/widescreen). 2nd Logo (May 25, 2005-June 12, 2009) '''Nicknames: "Multi-Colored Film Reel II" , "The Flashing Film Reel" Logo: We start with colorful thunderclouds and a multi-color circle. Blue tint occurs to reveal we're in the blue portion of the Technicolor film reel, which starts spinning around from left to right. A multi-colored flash occurs and turns black once it's in place and "TECHNICOLOR" in the same font as the previous logo appears with a shine from the left to the right. A light ray creates the film reel's sides and shadow, "by THOMSON" (generic and corporate font respectively) appears under TECHNICOLOR and the logo shines from the right to the left. FX/SFX: Everything. Quite colorful and in CGI. Music/Sounds: A mellow fanfare starting with a droning synth, accompanied by thunderclaps, a choir, a spinning sound and a shimmer at the end. Availability: '''TBA 3rd Logo (May 13, 2009-) '''Logo: TBA. FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds: TBA. Availability: Common. 4th Logo (July 9, 2009-) Nicknames: "Technicolor-Brand Paint", "Paint Spill" Logo: On a black background, we see a horizontal role of cans that tip over and spill their paint of multiple colors. "technicolor" appears over the colors. Everything zooms out throughout the entire logo. FX/SFX: The paint cans spilling paint, fading text and zoom-out. Music/Sounds: So far, the end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on The Deep (2015 animated Australian/Canadian/UK TV show)Category:Technology